embalmingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Corpse
He had hated his body before dying, so his body were all replaced, except his brain to have much ideal of Frankenstein and his eye mudded by his minus emotion. He had hated his body before dying, so his body were all replaced, except his brain to have much ideal of Frankenstein and his eye mudded by his minus emotion. Lord Corpse (also known as Lord Cadaver and The Count) /Tod Schatten is a Frankenstein creator who set up his base of operations in a village of constant thunder storms. After spreading fear and terror there for a year, John Doe was hired to kill all of his Frankensteins. John and Rose then killed the Lord for their own purposes. It's unknown when he exactly he turned into a Frankenstein and became the leader of Blitz Guruda. In "The Another Tale Of FRANKENSTEIN", he is named as "Tod Schatten", and he is also the last boss and the Frankenstein:the type specialized regeneration function and the last one of the Ultimate 8. Now, he had much charisma and rare weak point. But before dying, he was a very servile street child, who had much both inferiority complex and persection complex. The grave he has sat at first is written "Tod Schatten", so people in Polerlute call him too. his real name is unknown. He love corpses, but hate living human and their warm, because hating himself has expanded to hating human, and because hating human has changed to loving corpses. So he hope that he make "the paradise" which contains no human but only Frankenstein, and that he become Frankenstein. He had hated his body before dying, so his body were all replaced, except his brain to have much ideal of Frankenstein and his eye mudded by his minus emotion. So His looking changed very well. Abilities In possession of a copy of Frankensteins black note book, Corpse was able to make an army of Frankenstein, most of them of unique properties. He seemed more skilled then most creators, as all of his creations were very loyal, one of which was powerful enough to gain praise from John Doe, but he wasn't able to build any with high specialization beyond standard extra limbs or extra muscle. Lord Corpse was a skilled business man, working with politicians and police, as well as many of the local rich, to fund his research and help him gain a stranglehold on the village he occupied. He was also charismatic enough to gain the loyalty of all his Frankensteins, to the point that they called him God. Personality Lord Corpse is, like many creators, obsessed with the creation of Frankensteins. Rather then being insane though, he is evil. Corpse enjoys torturing his victims, and spreading fear and pain as his own power grows. He seems to view the Frankensteins as a means to an end, the end being more power and wealth, and shows a great deal of pride and vanity when he has his Frankensteins call him God. He is however, a coward, desperately begging Rose and John to spare him when his last Frankenstein fell. Creations Zapper Black Skull (assumingly) The Trio; Three Frankensteins sent to capture Frankenstein Mary Jane Kelly. With their Blitz Guruda electrodes, it can be assumed they were built by The Count. One is modified with extra muscle, swinging a one ton axe. One has a body that comes apart and goes back together, through an unknown mechanism. The leader of the three is a brain that can abandon the body he is in to escape, usually wearing a top hat as a disguise. All three are killed by Fury shortly after slaughtering the Mudlarks. Category:Characters Category:Frankenstein Category:Male